


Punishing The Omega

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angry Derek Hale, Arguing, F/M, Protective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your Alpha pisses you off. You piss your Alpha off. You fuck.





	Punishing The Omega

“I told you-stay back!”

“Well-what the hell was I meant to do? Watch them rip you to pieces?”

Derek let out a growl, rushing towards you and gripping your arms tight.

“You’re my Omega, y/n. You do as I say!” he yelled.

You scoffed, shoving his chest hard and pulling your arms free.

“No-you don’t get to pull the Alpha-Omega card. You’ve had me locked up in this damn loft for weeks. I’m done listening to you”.

You threw Derek’s bloody shirt at him, aiming for the giant gash across his arm, and went straight for the door, pulling it open and slamming it as hard as you could behind you.

If he really thought he could control you-he had another thing coming.

It seemed your resolution to stay away from Derek had diminished after less than a day.

You needed him-not only to teach you, train you, help you survive as a werewolf.

But you needed all of him.

Unfortunately, although your anger had long since subsided, Derek’s hadn’t-and he disregarded your presence, even with you stood in his loft.

“Come on, Derek. You still mad?” you questioned, sitting beside him on the bed and squeezing his leg.

He didn’t respond, eyes trained on his book as he tried to ignore the feeling of your hands on his body-your scent wafting towards him and invading his senses.

He knew from the start the bond between Alpha and Omega was something that shouldn’t be taken too lightly.

And his initial thought of being nothing more than a mentor to you was soon driven out of his mind when he found himself buried inside you, fucking you like you were the only thing he needed to survive.

And as your hands trailed a little higher, your face getting closer and closer to his, Derek had to use all his will to keep himself calm.

But even that wasn’t enough to keep his Alpha instincts under control, his body reacting out of pure need as he gripped your waist and flipped you over.

You let out a yelp, staring up at him in shock and lust, before your hands went to his fly, pulling it down and reaching in as you stroked his cock through his boxers.

Derek let out a groan, eyes raking over your form, before he literally ripped your clothes off, leaving nothing but shreds trapped beneath your body.

“So hard, aren’t you?” you muttered, swiping your thumb over his slit, collecting the precum that had beaded, before slowly licking it off and moaning.

“Is my Alpha gonna fuck me?” you asked innocently, rolling his balls in your hand.

“You need to be punished”, he muttered, reaching for your drenched pussy and running his fingers through your folds.

“For what?” you whined, bucking into his touch, needing more than a few soft strokes.

“For ignoring your Alpha”.

You let go of his cock, spreading your legs and lying back.

“Well-go ahead. Do your worst”.

He smirked to himself, shuffling down, his breath hitting your pussy, before he latched onto your clit, sucking and flicking with his tongue as he inserted two fingers inside you.

Your mouth hung open as he ate you, tongue drifting down and entering you beside his finger, nose nudging at your clit as his beard scratched at your thighs.

You gripped the bed-sheets, keeping yourself from writhing too much, legs digging into his shoulder blades.

He could feel your pussy fluttering around his tongue, knowing you were so close to cumming.

And as much as he would’ve loved to have you cum on his cock, he couldn’t help himself, rubbing your clit harshly, your body jerking off the bed as you let out a scream.

You clamped down on Derek’s tongue and fingers, juices flowing as he lapped them up-face drenched as he ate you through your orgasm.

You fell back onto the bed, everything fuzzy as you felt Derek’s lips travelling up your body, taking a few moments to tease your nipples, before finally hovering over you, staring into your eyes.

“You ready for your Alpha to fuck you?”

You did nothing but nod weakly, knowing he’d have you screaming his name soon enough.


End file.
